Various occupations place people in precarious positions at relatively dangerous heights, thereby creating a need for fall protection and fall arrest safety apparatus. Among other things, such apparatus may include a lifeline operatively connected to an anchorage member secured to a support structure, and a person working in proximity to the anchorage member is operatively connected to the lifeline. Obviously, the lifeline and the anchorage member must be secure enough to provide fall protection for workers during movement proximate the anchorage member. However, this may be more difficult when workers are performing tasks such as building construction because the anchorage members are often difficult to secure and may interfere with the workers' tasks.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art devices and provides for an anchor assembly for anchoring fall protection and fall arrest safety apparatus to a support structure.